Just Dance Now Wiki:Rules
If you are on the Just Dance Now Wiki, you must respect the rules and regulations. This is pretty long but here they are. If you fail to abide by them, you get the punishment. Further rules may be added should the need arise. It is assumed that, by using the Wiki and any of its resources, you are obligated to comply with its rules. Top Wiki Rules *You should not edit anything from the article Just Dance Now, but you can only add things that are missing. *If you edit Just Dance Now a lot, you will get a warning. *Until you get you're third warning, you will be blocked for 2 weeks. *If you edit Just Dance Now so many times, the date will increase up to one month. *If you edited Just Dance Now too much, you'll will be blocked for 1 year. *No fanmade pages aloud. *Make sure Just Dance Now has no edits there, but you can only edit it if things are missing, and not, be careful. Piracy *Sharing the ISO or torrent link of any game on this Wiki will result in an immediate ban that will last until June of the following year. *A second offence will result in a permanent ban. Swearing *This is never aloud. If you swear a user, you will get a warning. *If you swear 2 users, you will get your second warning. *Until you swear 3 users, you get a 5-year ban. *This is never aloud, so please don't swear to a user. Swear as many users, and you get an infinite ban. Harassment *If you keep harassing users, you get a 3-6 month ban. **If you keep doing it, you get an infinite ban. *If users complain of harassment, the matter will be looked into. If the plaintiff is found guilty, he will be blocked based on the severity of the offense(s) committed. Inappropriate Names * Don't create an account with a bad name. If we see it, you get blocked infinitely. * Gibberish usernames will also be considered inappropriate, as account with these names are almost always created for spam/vandalism purposes. Explicit Content This section relates to sexual content and pornography, as well as shock sites. * If your user picture is your own face or self, you will be blocked infinite, until you change it. * Nobody needs to give their own self pictures about their self. Please don't give out your own face picture or you will get a warning, and it will be removed from the wiki. Age Limit and Immaturity *There is no age limit imposed on the Wiki, but any immature users will be blocked until they turn 13 at least. ** Note that FANDOM has a sitewide policy stating that all users must be 13 or over. We do not enforce this unless other rules are broken. *Immaturity is judged based on how annoyed the community is by one's behavior. If the admins have reason to agree that the user/s in question have been exemplifying poor conduct and have done immature actions, the Immaturity and Defiance rules will be imposed. No warning is warranted. Multiple Accounts/Sockpuppets *If you create an account after you have gotten blocked (known as a “sockpuppet”), the original account gets a 5 year ban while the sockpuppet account will be permanently banned. *Blogs and other content posted by the second account are subject to deletion even if they do not violate any other rules. False Info *If you post false info, you get a warning. At the fourth one, you get a 1 week ban. Only official information is permitted. Leaked information is not unauthorized, but if it turns out to be fake, and is published by the same person multiple times, the ban will be imposed. (See Thread:290224) **After that, you get an infinite ban. *Please do not add unconfirmed information into official articles. This includes information based solely on a teaser or on a codename. Warning Messages *If you get a warning message, you should not delete it. If you remove it from your message wall, a warning message is restored. Then your second warning message appears. If you repeat, you are banned for 1 year. Spamming *If you are spamming the chat you get a kick. **If the offense persists, offenders may find themselves blocked depending on the severity. *If you are spamming unnecessary edits, you will get a 2 month ban. *Troll comments in comment sections and blog posts are not allowed. Warnings and blocks may be issued depending on the severity of the offense. Troll comments are still allowed on Message Walls up until the point where the receiver issues a complaint. Copyright Policy *The Copyright Policy that our Wiki uses is the general policy which is used by Fandom. However, intellectual property by other users, including, but not limited to, fanmade images and videos is not allowed without permission. Doing so may result in a warning. Only content or media on our articles are completely free-to-use, with or without permission. Watermarking *Watermarked content is strictly prohibited from mainspace articles. One may post watermarked images on their blogs and on their personal spaces, but not on mainspace articles. Such content will be taken down, and infringers will be issued warnings based on severity and defiance. Admin *If you keep pestering a staff member (or any other user) for administrative powers, you get a 1 month ban. Imitation *If you imitate a user, you get a 1 year ban. **If you try to get a user in trouble by imitating them, you will get an infinite ban. Adding new pages *You can only add new song pages because you can only add a song page if it is on Just Dance Now, or in the archives. **If you create a page that should have instead been a blog post, you receive a warning. At the fourth warning, you will receive a 3 days ban. *Fanmade content is not aloud. If you add a fanmade page you get a warning. Until you add even more you are banned for 5 years. Profanity * This is an English wiki. If you make an article with a different language, you get 2 warnings at once. Users * You are ONLY aloud to edit your user page. If some users ask that you have permission to edit a user page, you can add some things, but only with their permission. *If you edit someone else's user page without their permission, they will remove what you added, and contact an admin. Then the admin will give you a warning. *If you edit blocked user pages you will be blocked forever. Delete Template *Removal of the delete template from any unnecessary article or, when placed by an admin, category is strictly prohibited. A warning will be issued immediately upon offense the template is then re-added by the same user. Duplicated Media or pages *Don't copy a page if it is protected, and some articles like that may have a number after their original name. Do it, and you get a warning. Add more and you get a 6-month or 1-year ban. **After that, you get banned for 2 more years. *Avoid re-publishing the same image or video. Any duplicated images or videos found should be reported to an admin for speedy deletion. Necroposting *Replying to comments or threads (including message wall threads) that are more than 30 days old is against the rules, as the new replies are considered a form of spam. If it is done for the fourth time, a warning will be given. **Replying to old messages on your own wall is okay, as long as it is not being done solely for spam purposes. Thank you Thank you for reading the rules. If you forget them, you can always revisit.